Zeheart Galette
Zeheart Galette (ゼハート・ガレット Zehato Garetto) is one of the main characters and antagonist in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the pilot of the xvv-xcr Zedas R, the xvm-zgc Zeydra, the xvt-zgc Ghirarga and later the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis. Personality & Character Zeheart Galette is a very quiet and reserved character. He works to not stand out and so far has been nothing but polite, which may, however, be part of his cover. Zeheart is also shown to value his friendship with Asemu Asuno, as he spares the young man's life twice and asks him both times to leave the battlefield. He also cooperated efficiently with Asemu to destroy Downes and protected him from falling debris, getting hit himself in the process. He also cares for those under his command, evident from the fact that he remembers the names of the pilots killed under his command, as he demonstrated to Fram Nara after the failed operation in Sargasso. He showed that trait again in the Gundam capture operation (when he was more concerned about the casualties in his crew than the fact that Zanald used him to seize the Gundam) and in his attempt to help the rampaging Girard Spriggan, despite the danger she posed. However, Zeheart's defining characteristic is his complete devotion to Fezarl Ezelcant's goal of taking back Earth and creating an Eden for the Vagan people. To that end, Zeheart follows Ezelcant's orders to the letter and is unwilling to let anything hinder the successful completion of this plan. A testament to this was the fact that he let his own brother, Desil Galette, die by Asemu's hand during the Battle of Nortrum, since his obsessive vendetta with Flit Asuno was creating unnecessary complications. Even after learning of the true purpose of Project Eden, Zeheart chose to embrace Ezelcant's ideals for the purpose of creating a better future for mankind. Skills and Abilities Zeheart's skills indicate that he is skilled at espionage, having been sent by the Vagan to infiltrate the colony where the Gundam was suspected to be under the guise of a student. He is trained in hand to hand combat as he was able to avoid a bully's clumsy attacks with ease. Zeheart is shown to be one of the most powerful X-Rounders in the series, being able to sense imminent danger before it occurs and easily keeping up with other X-Rounders like Flit Asuno in combat. However, because of the strength of his abilities, no mobile suit is able to keep up with his heightened response time and reflexes, even those Vagan MS units that are X-Rounder compatible. As such, he is forced to wear a mask that restricts his power, in order to be able to pilot mobile suits effectively. However, he discarded it once he received the Gundam Legilis, since the suit was able to keep up with his abilities. He is also shown to be an excellent mobile suit pilot (partly due to his X-Rounder abilities), evident by the fact that he was able to defeat Gundam-type suits with ease and leaving with his mobile suit unscathed from most battles he's participated up to date. Zeheart is also a good battlefield commander, being able to see that something was amiss in the Federation's formation during the Battle of Nortrum. History Second Generation Awakening From Cold Sleep Zeheart Galette was first seen awakening from a Vagan cold sleep pod alongside Medel Zant. Zeheart was brought to the Earth Sphere as part of the second phase of Operation Eden. Infiltrating Tordia Colony An enigmatic silver-haired youth, who enrolled at Asemu Asuno's school the same day the Vagan attacked the colony Tordia. His mission involved locating and gathering information concerning the Gundam. During Asemu's first sortie against Vagan mobile suits, Zeheart observed the battle from a tree in the distance, noting that the Gundam's pilot was inexperienced. First Battle Against Gundam Several days after the battle, Zeheart was informed by a Vagan operative that the origination point of the Gundam had been backtracked to the Asuno estate. However, due to the estate's security it was impossible to determine where exactly the Gundam was hidden. Zeheart volunteered to acquire that information by joining the mobile suit research club and befriending Asemu. Despite enjoying his time with the club, Zeheart used what opportunities he could to study the estate, allowing him to conclude that the Gundam could only be hidden in the barn. Zeheart coordinated the attack to occur the day of the mobile suit tournament, knowing that Asemu and his family would be away from the mansion. However, his plan was thwarted by Asemu's timely return, who used the Gundam to destroy the attacking Vagan MS. Second Battle Against Gundam & Exposing Identity During the graduation ceremony, Earth Federation soldiers tried to arrest Zeheart, on the grounds that since the attacks of the Vagan forces started exactly around the time that Zeheart enrolled at the academy, he must be a Vagan spy. Although he was defended by Asemu, Zeheart was eventually saved by the appearance of Daz Roden, which makes the soldiers believe that Daz was the Vagan infiltrator and not Zeheart. In the confusion, Zeheart sliped away and boarded his Zedas R, crossing paths with the Gundam AGE-1, piloted by Asemu. Although the suit is unable to fully keep up with Zeheart's abilities, he nonetheless manages to overpower the Gundam. Instead of finishing it off though, Zeheart revealed himself to Asemu and Romary (who happened to be there) and told Asemu not to pilot the Gundam anymore, as he's too gentle to be on the battlefield. Then, he flied away, leaving them both shocked from the fact that their friend was a Vagan. Observing The Battle Not long after his escape from Tordia, Zeheart was contacted by Ezelcant on Downes, who praised Zeheart's work and promoted him to Commander of the Earth Occupation Force. After learning that the Diva was leaving Tordia with the Gundam onboard, Zeheart dispatched a mobile suit team, in order to gather information about the enemy from the battle. However, all of them were destroyed, mostly thanks to Asemu's new Gundam AGE-2. Zedas R's Performance Test and Third Battle Following the installation of several upgrades on the Zedas R, Zeheart launched with it on a performance test. Much to his dismay, however, the suit still couldn't keep up with his X-Rounder abilities and was damaged during the test run on the asteroid field. Upon his return to Downes, he was reunited with his brother, Desil, who was not pleased to learn that his brother had been promoted to Commander and thus outranked him. After correctly deducing that the Diva would pass through a shoal field to get to Big Ring, instead of a roundabout course, Zeheart launched in his new Xvm-zgc Zeydra, which was able to keep up with him with the aid of a mask that restricted his abilities, to intercept it. After a heated confrontation with Asemu's AGE-2, Zeheart emerged victorious. Once again, however, he spared Asemu's life and told Asemu never to appear before him again, since the difference in their abilities and Asemu's softheartness made him unfit for battle. Upon returning, he was confronted by Desil, who knew that Zeheart had allowed the Gundam to escape and threatened to report this to Lord Ezelcant. However, Zeheart ignored him and just walked away. Assault at Big Ring Under Lord Ezelcant's orders, Zeheart launched an operation to capture the EFF Defense Base, Big Ring, in order to use it as a forward base to transfer forces to Earth. After briefing his troops, Zeheart reminisced about Ezelcant's words of creating a paradise on Earth for the Vagan and expressed his determination to make this dream a reality. During the battle, seeing that the X-Rounder squadron, Magicians 8, had been contained by Flit's tactics, Zeheart headed out himself, accompanied by Desil in his Xvm-dgc Khronos. The two of them were able to outmatch the AGE-2 and the G-Bouncer, until the arrival of Flit in his Gundam AGE-1 Flat turned the tables around, preventing Zeheart from finishing off Asemu. For the rest of the battle, Zeheart fought Asemu, until he was forced to call a retreat, seeing that his forces had been diminished by Flit's tactics, dragging an unhappy Desil in his damaged suit with him. Zeheart admitted to himself that they had underestimated the Federation Forces and Flit Asuno and swore to kill Asemu in their next encounter. Reunion at Solon City After the defeat at Big Ring, Zeheart is questioned about his abilities as commander from Gren Raize and Mink Leiden, two members of the Magicians 8 squadron. Upon dismissing themselves, Medel Zant apologized to Zeheart for the way he handled the operation, but Zeheart insisted that the responsibility for the defeat was his, since he was the commander. Afterwards, he was informed that the Diva was approaching Solon City on its own, something that Zant found troublesome. Following the battle at Techno Solon, Zeheart headed to the colony himself, where he met up with Asemu once again. There, he attempted to convince Asemu to stop being a soldier and remain the kind person that Zeheart had become friends with. Failing to do so, Zeheart pulled a pistol and prepared to kill Asemu, since he stood in the way of his goal. However, they were interrupted by Romary's arrival. Using her plea to Zeheart as a distraction, Asemu was able to take Zeheart's gun and turn it on him. Romary put herself between them, not wanting any harm to come to Zeheart, allowing him to escape the colony on his Zeydra. Upon exiting, he was intercepted by the Woolf team and the Gundam AGE-2. Soon afterwards, though, Zeheart was reinforced by four members of the Magicians 8 and was engaged by Flit's AGE-1 Flat, who arrived at the same time to back up Woolf's team. Zeheart was able to battle evenly with Flit, leaving the older man surprised at Zeheart's abilities. The arrival of the Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet, however, turned the battle in the Federation's favor, forcing Zeheart to call a retreat after shielding Mink's Zedas M from missiles. Unsanctioned Attack at the Diva A while after the battle at Solon City, Zeheart informed Lord Ezelcant about his failure to capture Big Ring and took all responsibility. Ezelcant, however, claimed that Zeheart had succeeded in collecting data about the Federation, which enabled him to draft a perfect invasion plan to retake Earth back and thus he needn't concern himself. Upon learning that his brother and three members of the Magicians 8 had sortied without orders, Zeheart let them be, since he didn't want the Federation to pick up any transmissions that would alert them to Downes's position. After learning of Desil's failure, Zeheart swore to eliminate him, if he continued obstructing the plan with his reckless actions. Battle at Nortrum Zeheart briefed his forces about docking Downes with Nortrum and using it as a forward base for the invasion of Earth. Hearing Dole’s doubts, Zeheart merely stated that everything was Lord Ezelcant’s will and ordered the operation to begin. On his way to the MS hangar, he was confronted by an angry Desil, who had been put on the reserve forces. Zeheart warned his brother that he was letting his hatred for Flit control him, but was promptly ignored. He was also confronted by Dole Frost, who thought that the operation was reckless and urged him to reconsider. However, Zeheart stated his resolve to create an Eden for the Vagan even at the cost of his life, which made Dole back down. In the middle of the battle, Zeheart noticed that the formation of the Federation Forces was unusual, which made him realize that they were going to fire the Photon Ring Ray, and ordered all of his forces to withdraw from the line of fire. This act, coupled with the activation of Downes’s Gigantes Shield, minimized damage to the Vagan forces. When Dole and Mink wanted to head for the sector in which their comrades had been shot down, Zeheart ordered them not to, on the grounds that Desil would take control of their suits and lead them to their deaths like their comrades. He was also uneasy about Asemu’s newfound potential and wanted to get rid of Desil as well, since his meddling only caused problems for Lord Ezelcant’s plan. Following Desil's defeat, Zeheart proceeded to engage Asemu and was surprised by the fact that the Gundam pilot was able to keep up with him, despite not being an X-Rounder. However, they were forced to cut their battle short after seeing that Downes was falling towards Earth. In order to prevent that, Zeheart cooperated with Asemu to destroy the energy core of the fortress by using the colony destroyers. In the face of their imminent death, they decided to make peace with one another, until Zeheart was shown an escape route out of the core chamber. The two of them barely made it out, with Zeheart pushing the Gundam out of the way of some falling debris, getting hit himself in the process. He was saved from burning in the atmosphere by Dole, who shielded Zeydra with his Zedas M, stating that he believed in Zeheart’s dream about Eden before dying. Second Generation Epilogue Zeheart was seen for the last time in the Second Generation inside a cold sleep pod, being urged by Lord Ezelcant to rest, since he still had a role to play in the next era. Third Generation Assault on Olivernotes Zeheart resurfaced again about 20 years later, leading the Vagan invasion on Earth and, more specifically, at Olivernotes. There, he witnessed the debut of Gundam AGE-3 Normal, piloted by Kio Asuno with Flit as the co-pilot and engaged it with his new xvt-zgc Ghirarga. Zeheart's abilities proved to be a good match for the Gundam, even when Seric Abis joined the fight in his Clanche Custom. However, the destruction of the Fa Zeos from AGE-3's Blustia Cannon forced Zeheart to call a retreat. Battle of Rostroulan Zeheart and his team were dispatched to plant plasma particle bombs at specific points inside Rostroulan, so as to completely destroy it. After timing them to explode in 30 minutes, Zeheart led his men outside of the base. Upon exiting, however, Zeheart crossed paths with Kio in his Gundam AGE-3 Fortress and proceeded to engage it in battle. Hearing Kio's accusations about making Shanalua Mullen into a spy, Zeheart responded that spies existed ever since humanity learned to fight and that war wasn't a game. The two continued their fierce fight, but Zeheart's Wrozzo was unable to follow his movements and was weaker than the Gundam, putting him in a disadvantageous position. Fortunately, Kio was called away to deal with the bombs, leaving the Wrozzo severly damaged, but with Zeheart unharmed. He was picked up by Leil Light's Wrozzo and retreated along with the rest of the Vagan forces, since the Federation succeeded in disabling all the bombs. In the aftermath of the failed operation, Zeheart questioned Lord Ezelcant if he was giving the Earthers a reprieve (considering that he had given them ample time to find and disable the particle bombs, instead of detonating them sooner). Ezelcant merely replied that everything he did was for the Vagan cause and switched off. As Zeheart pondered this, he was introduced to Fram Nara, an officer from Second Moon assigned to help him by Zanald Beihart. Zeheart stated that he didn't require help and walked outside, leaving her behind. Ambush at Sargasso Zeheart was briefed by Fram about the Diva’s status and was asked by Fram to leave everything to her, since she was putting a plan in motion. Zeheart’s only response was that she had better prove herself useful now that she was working for him. Following the ambush’s failure, Fram apologized to Zeheart and stated that she would devote herself to becoming a better commander. Zeheart, however, interrupted her speech and asked her if she knew the names of the pilots that were killed, telling her to remember them after he recited them. EXA-DB’s Secret and Operation Gundam Capture While inspecting the upgrades on his Ghirarga, Zeheart was called by Fram to attend the briefing of their new operation. Under Lord Ezelcant’s orders, Zanald and Zeheart planned a pincer attack of the Diva, in order to draw out and capture the Gundam. When the briefing was finished, Leil complained about Zanald’s demeaning attitude towards Zeheart, but was cut off by Zeheart, who stated that Ezelcant had given them another new mission. In the confines of his office, Zeheart explained to Fram and Leil about the EXA-DB and the fact that Lord Ezelcant had assigned their team to search for it. Zeheart tasked Leil with that mission, but stated that the operation to seize the Gundam was currently of higher priority. Almost immediately after the battle began, Zeheart confronted the new Gundam AGE-3 Orbital, gaining easily the upper hand by using the Ghirarga’s new Particle Bits. His attempt to trap the Gundam was not as successful, as it was able to evade the wires and shoot down the escorting Danazines. Zanald in his Xamdrag intervened and was able to seize the Gundam, until Flit’s arrival in the AGE-1 Flat forced him to release it. Zanald was irritated that the AGE-3 escaped, but Zeheart reassured him that if they kept attacking the AGE-1 it would come back, sensing that Kio wouldn’t abandon Flit. When the AGE-3 returned, Zanald was able to capture it and used Zeheart’s suit as a distraction to occupy the AGE-1. Zeheart was irritated, but destroyed the AGE-1’s propulsion nonetheless, stating that it didn’t matter who captured the Gundam as long as it was done. He then tried to finish off the AGE-1, but was forced to back down from the Diva’s and the Genoace O-Custom’s barrage. Through his X-Rounder abilities, Zeheart sensed that the Diva was about to fire its Photon Blaster Cannon and retreated, thanks to some cover fire from the Fa Zard. Upon returning to the ship, he was criticized by Fram for letting Zanald push him around. Zeheart brushed it off and asked for the damage report. Before leaving, he praised Fram for the cover fire she ordered when they were leaving the combat zone. Back on La Gramis, Zeheart conferred with Lord Ezelcant, stating that Project Eden was entering its final phase and confirmed that the realization of this plan was his reason for fighting. Three Generations Luna Base Defense One month after the battle at Second Moon, Zeheart had become the commander of the captured Luna Base and led its defense against the Federation Army. Upon noticing Kio’s new Gundam AGE-FX and Asemu’s ship approaching, Zeheart stated that he would finish things between them once and for all here. Seeing that the AGE-FX was easily defeating all Vagan MS, Zeheart decided to head out himself to confront it, leaving Aaron Simmons in command. However, his path was blocked by Girard Spriggan, who wanted to fight the Gundam herself. Zeheart urged her to have patience, but permitted her to take action, if he was unable to handle the Gundam. As he put on his pilot suit, Zeheart was confronted by Fram, who stated that she had a bad feeling about him heading out and didn’t want him to die. Zeheart asked her if this was because she wasn’t done testing him and revealed that he knew everything about her being Dole Frost’s sister and her purpose for coming to him. After hearing Fram’s reason for her change of heart (namely, Zeheart’s care for his subordinates), Zeheart stated that he never forgot his comrades and that the souls of the dead remained inside him. In response to Fram’s question about why he let her be so close, despite the danger she presented, Zeheart stated that he would keep every useful person near him and that he had need of her. In the MS hangar, Zeheart requested that the X-Transmitter on the Ghirarga be set to maximum output, despite the danger for his body, but Fram’s offer to accompany him in the xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia made that unnecessary. The two of them faced the AGE-FX together (with Zeheart being impressed by Fram’s performance) until Zeheart was forced to leave her, in order to deal with the advancing Abis team, successfully pinning them down. After seeing Fram being chased by AGE-FX and Asemu in his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound, Zeheart immediately engaged his old friend in battle. When Asemu revealed Ezelcant’s true goal to him, Zeheart refused to believe anything he said and continued their fight, despite Asemu’s continued attempts to persuade him. Noticing Girard’s pain, Zeheart joined her and Fram in battling the 3 Gundams and asked her to leave the battlefield, which she refused, continuing the fight. However, as Zeheart feared, Girard’s X-Rounder abilities went out of control (a result of the accident she was involved in), causing her to attack everyone indiscriminately by taking control of all Bits and Funnels in the area and interfering with everyone else’s X-Rounder abilities. Asemu attempted to kill her, but was stopped by Zeheart, who shielded her with his Ghirarga, losing the suit’s left arm in the process. Girard’s follow-up attack further damaged the suit, leaving it crippled. When Girard was shot down by Flit's Gundam AGE-1 Gransa, Zeheart comforted her in her dying moments (communicating via X-Rounder abilities), recognizing her as a true warrior who fought for the justice she believed in. After seeing that they had been defeated, Zeheart retreated with Fram’s aid back to the Fa Zard, where he pointed out that Second Moon had reached the Earth Sphere. Ezelcant’s Successor and Battle with Sid On the Fa Zard, Fram questioned Zeheart about their course and he ordered the ship to head to Second Moon. He, then, proceeded to listen to a recording from the battle at Second Moon, where Ezelcant revealed the true purpose of Project Eden to Kio. Following Ezelcant’s speech to the Vagan people, Zeheart confronted him about his true plans, stating that he had sacrificed everything in order for the Vagan to return to Earth and asked Ezelcant if he was deceiving him all along. After hearing Ezelcant’s overview of Project Eden, Zeheart accused him of trying to become a god and said that he didn’t understand why people had to be selected. He also stated that the better world Ezelcant was talking about was just a dictatorship for him to rule, which would make him just another tyrannical ruler in Earth’s history. Ezelcant denied this and exclaimed that what he was trying to create was the future of mankind. After further elaborating on his plan, Ezelcant gave his staff to Zeheart, stating that he would now have full authority over Project Eden and would lead all of Vagan. In response to Zeheart’s query whether he wanted him to become a god and create a new humanity, Ezelcant denied this and stated that he wanted Zeheart to become a light that would illuminate humanity’s future. After some consideration, Zeheart took the staff and declared that he would carry on Ezelcant’s will. Following that conversation, Zeheart’s ship launched out of Second Moon and headed for La Gramis, where the war’s decisive battle would be held, according to Zeheart’s words. En route to La Gramis, Zeheart asked Leil how the search for the EXA-DB was progressing. Upon hearing that the search party had encountered a massive mobile suit while investigating the area the EXA-DB was supposed to be hidden, Zeheart decided to test out Gundam Legilis at that area, hoping also to run into the mysterious machine. In the hangar bay, Zeheart was informed by a technician that he no longer needed the control mask, since the Legilis was capable of withstanding his full power. After Fram urged him to be careful, Zeheart launched in the Legilis and started practicing by moving around the asteroid field and shooting asteroids, marveling at the Gundam’s power. At that moment, the giant mobile armor Sid appeared and unleashed a volley of missiles against Legilis, which it countered with its Particle Bits. Zeheart was pleased at Sid’s appearance, stating that it represented humanity’s mistakes and that he would be unworthy of carrying on Ezelcant’s will, if he was unable to defeat it, calling this battle a trial from God. He, then, proceeded to engage Sid in combat. Despite his power, Zeheart had difficulty standing against Sid’s powerful cannons, being unable to even get close to it. At Fram’s plea to return back, Zeheart answered that he had to win, in order to prove that he was worthy to be Ezelcant’s successor. After declaring his resolve to lead humanity to Eden, Zeheart was able to unleash more of the Legilis’s power in the form of generating even more Particle Bits, which repelled Sid’s beam barrage. Just as he was closing in for a strike under the Particle Bits’ cover, Sid cloaked itself and disappeared, reappearing shortly afterwards below Legilis and unleashing another barrage. At that moment, Asemu in his AGE-2 Dark Hound appeared in the battlefield, flanked by two Bisidian mobile suits. Zeheart immediately intercepted Asemu and demanded that he leave this place as he was interrupting his trial, which he refused. The two of them proceeded to battle Sid together, until Asemu was able to grab on it with his Anchor Shots, allowing Zeheart to pinpoint its location and attack it with the now fully unleashed power of the Gundam Legilis (signified by the appearance of the Gundam-type sensors), stabbing its beam sabers in Sid’s neck and destroying it. After seeing Asemu entering the asteroid where the EXA-DB was hidden, Zeheart followed him and engaged him in battle. He stated that he wouldn’t allow Asemu to destroy EXA-DB, since Vagan had need of the database and that he would master its power for the sake of humanity’s future. However, their fight was interrupted by Baronche’s beam barrage, which destroyed the EXA-DB, with Asemu pulling Zeheart out just in time. Zeheart was disappointed that he lost the EXA-DB, but was consoled by the fact that he gained the full power of Gundam Legilis, which signified that he had now inherited Lord Ezelcant’s will as well. Gallery Zeheart.jpg 1328429931017.jpg|Zeheart piloting the Zedas R 524596964.jpg Zeheart Pilot Suit.jpg|Zeheart Galette in a Pilot Suit Zeheart3.jpg|Zeheart Galette (140 A.G.) 2nd_chara_b_002.gif Zeheart-dream.png|A young Zeheart Zeheart-o Stare.jpg|Zeheart (A.G. 164) with his mask on Zeheart-o Think.jpg|Zeheart (A.G. 164) with his mask on Zeheart at Luna Base.jpg|Zeheart (A.G. 164) with his mask on maskless_Zeheart_A.G_164.jpg|Zeheart (A.G. 164) without his mask Zeheart with Ezelcant's scepter.jpg|Zeheart Galette (A.G. 164) without his mask Zeheart in new pilot suit.jpg|Zeheart Galette in the Gundam Legilis Pilot Suit zeheart-3rd-gen.gif Zeheart Third Generation Maskless.jpg|Zeheart (A.G. 164) without his mask Zehearto's Crew.jpg|Zeheart and his two most trusted subordinates Notes and Trivia *Zeheart's Japanese seiyuu, Hiroshi Kamiya, has voiced numerous Gundam Series characters including Shams Couza of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, Tieria Erde of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Captain Gundam of Superior Defender Gundam Force and Koji Matsumoto of Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. External Links